My Frog Sparx
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: Not saying a word. For a old friend.


A/N

Hey! New story! Cool...right? Oh what ever! This goes out to my friend Kiley!

I own nothing...no...really...I'm not joking.

My Frog Sparx

By yours truly, xXShadow077Xx

Nova was to sick to get out of bed on a rain day. No sun shown. Cold out. Nova was asleep when the alarm went off. Nova wanted to go and fight with the team, but Gibson wouldn't let her out. Well not till she gets better. Then the door opened. It was Gibson.

"Nova, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to go fight SK."

"Thanks Gibby." Nova's nose was plugged. I grabbed a book next to me on my table. Chicken Soup for the Girls Soul. I was almost done with the thick book. I was on Crushing Hard. I felt sorry for all these girls. Nova was in the middle of a story when a wet Otto came in.

"Hi Nova! I brought you a gift!"

"Ooo! Gemmy!" Nova reached out. Otto put a blue box in her hands. Nova pulled off the lid as fast as she could. There in the box was a big red frog with black eyes.

"You like it!?"

"I...think its cute! Thanks big guy!" Nova hugged him.

"Oh have you seen Sparx?"

"No, way?"

"Well he got hit with a laser then he diapered."

"I'll tell you when I see him, k?"

"Thanks Nova!" Nova nodded then he leaved her along with the little frog. Nova looked at him for awhile.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"Rib-bit." The frog crocked. Nova smiled.

"Well I guess I can keep you. For awhile." The frog crocked again. Nova just smiled at him. She sat the little frog on her table as she wrote in her journal. She made a picture of the frog in her book. She closed the blue book and stuffed it under her bed. She opened up her book and continued to read. The frog jumped on the bed. Nova didn't see the poor thing jumping to her. Nova then felt something sticky climbing her leg. Her eyes went wide. She looked down to see the little frog on her leg. She laughed at this.

"Smart little guy, aren't you?" Nova laughed as she picked up the frog. The frog climbed up her arm.

"That tickles! Stop!" Nova laughed. Then a knock came at her door.

"Nova. It's me." Gibson yelled. Nova sighed.

"Come on in Gibby." Nova called out. Gibson came in with Otto behind him.

"Nova, we were wondering if you seen Sparx any were?" Gibson asked. Nova shook her head.

"Oh come on Nova! Hasn't he came in to talk to you or something?" Otto asked.

"No"

"But he said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm sorry Otto, but I haven't seen Sparx all day." Otto walked out slowly.

"I'm sorry guys, but I haven't seen him. Really." Nova was now concerned. Otto left the room with sorrow. Gibson took some blood then left. Jinmay came in to talk to the concerned monkey.

"So you haven't seen him ether?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. It's a mystery to all of us." Jinmay laughed. Nova smiled. Nova took her little frog in her hands.

"Who gave you that thing?"

"Otto"

"Cool..."

"I never saw a red one before." There was a long silent moment.

"Ya know. It be funny if it was Sparx." Jinmay said.

"Yeah."

"Well Chiro is taking me out tonight."

"Ahhhhh. Don't have to much fun now." Nova teased.

"Ha! I'll make shear!" Jinmay left the two along. Nova sighed. It was all stuffy in Nova's room. So she grabbed the frog and snuck by Gibson, then she walked out onto the super robot's shoulder. The night sky had little dots in it. Nova sat down with her frog on her shoulder. There was a little nip in the air. But she didn't mine. Then she remembered that in a story there was a full moon out. And the princes had a pet frog named Soy. And she kissed him. Then he turned back into a cute guy. Then what ever happened next. Nova thought for awhile. She picked up the frog and looked at it.

"I know I'm going to regret this." She mumbled. She closed her eyes and kissed the frog on the lips. (Do frogs have lips?) Nova felt two hands rub her sides. It wasn't sticky or cold. Smooth and warm. She groaned as she felt a tail wrap around hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him. She took one hand and rubbed it up and down his chest. She heard his groaning. She smiled into the kiss. She clenched his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her small, fragile body. Fireflies came out into the night. Red, gold, blue, green, and orange ones appeared in the sky. The night became warm. The three moons shown brightly in the night sky. One was brighter then them all. The orange one. Nova broke the kiss. Panting wildly she looked up at her frog. There a red monkey with eyes that blends in with the night looked down at her. His perfect smile, his eyes that gleam in the night. She felt light headed from her kiss of fairy tale land. He laid her down on the ground and snuggled up next to her. There cheeks brushed against each others.

"I love you, Nova." He whispered.

"I love you too, Sparx." She whispered back. There they watched the fireflies dance in front of the moons.

-THE END-

XXX

Ok. Like it? No? Yes? Come on I want to k-now peoples! Can't you take time to just say 'I like it.' It's that easy. No really! I even accept flames...some times...PLEASE!!


End file.
